Exhaustion
by shelly247
Summary: Violet begins to suffer from insomnia, and finds it hard to stay faithful and committed to life and herself. How will Quigley cope? Quiglet, T for mental anxiety.
1. Chapter 1

Violet begins to suffer from insomnia, and finds it hard to stay faithful and committed to life and herself. How will Quigley cope? Quiglet, T for mental anxiety.

"Strange & Beautiful (I'll Put A Spell On You)" by Aqualung. It would be wise to listen to this before you read any further, as the lyrics follow the story.

I do not own these characters, just the plot. Otherwise I'd probably be more famous or something.

Chapter 1

_I've been watching your world from afar,_

_I've been trying to be where you are,_

_And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen. . ._

_**Quigley looked at Violet face. The freezing atmosphere was not to blame for her face going red.**_

_**"You don't really mean that," Violet blushed and looked shyly at the view below them.**_

_**"Oh, really?" he asked, and his face moved closer to hers, almost shielding her from the bitter wind that was stinging their faces and numbing their noses.**_

_**Violet's eyes met his, and she leaned forward until her lips touched his. **_

_**The happiness and love he felt for her was just beyond words or sentences. The cold seemed to be canceled out.**_

_**His fingers were running through her hair. . .**_

And suddenly, he woke. Ten years later.

Quigley's eyes opened, blinked. He turned his head to his left, and saw Violet next to him in the big bed, her back to him. He found that his hand was up next Violet's head and his fingers had been running through her hair in her sleep. He wasn't too surprised, and he tried to ease his fingers away from her without waking her. She was perfectly still.

He'd just gotten his fingers out when she suddenly twitched.

Quigley jumped, before coming to his senses. He carefully touched her bare shoulder, his fingers brushing up aganst the strap of her silky, royal purple coloured nightgown. He bent over her, looking into her face.

"Vi?"

Her eyes were open and blank, staring at the wall to her left.

_"Vi?"_

She blinked, and grunted in reply.

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Actually, I wan't asleep. Your fingers felt nice, though."

Violet reached for his hand, and placed it on her head, and he smiled, his fingers almost massaging her scalp. She grabbed his other hand, clutching it in hers.

"I just had the most vivid dream. . ." Quigley murmured, squeezing her hand. ". . .and you were in it . . ."

Violet grinned. "Explains the hair thing."

He held her to him, his hand still running through her hair. He could feel her silk through his T-shirt. She raised her arm and caressed his cheek, kissing it and holding him back.

"Let's get back to sleep," she whispered after about ten minutes. "We've got work tomorrow."

He mock groaned, and said, "Who cares about work?"

She smiled, almost sniggering. She knew how important his job was to him, and him saying that made her feel _special_, important. She gave him one, final kiss before turning away from him, his arms still around her in a hug. Quigley smiled and squeezed her shoulder, before closing his eyes. He fell asleep within a few minutes, his arms were still around her, protective.

Violet's face had changed as she'd rollen over - she frowned, worried as she resumed staring blankly at the wall. Thank goodness Quigley hadn't noticed her insecurity, her lack of good sleep lately. It was almost a _bête noire_, and she didn't want to worry him.

_Why_ couldn't she fall asleep?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, _

_You turn every head but you don't see me._

Quigley awoke, the bright early morning sun streaming through the window, He turned his head, and was pleased to see that Violet was sleeping peacefully.

In an attempt to be silent, he crept out of the room to prepare something for breakfast.

Violet's eyes snapped open and she inaudibly groaned. The so called "sleeping peacefully" was a mask for Quigley's benefit

She was so _tired_, and it was morning _already_?

She sat up, tossing her ragged bed hair out of her eyes, before reaching for her dressing gown and shuffling to the bathroom suite.

Violet squinted at her reflection wearily, looking at her dark lids, heavy bags under her eyes, her altogether sagging face.

She peered closer towards her reflection, her bright brown eyes curiously exhausted and weak.

Violet then reached into her makeup drawer, reaching and rummaging through it, until she found her tinted moisturiser and concealer.

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom looking perfectly normal. _Thank goodness for makeup._

She sniffed the air, and happily concluded bacon and egg rolls for breakfast. She practically salivated from the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. Hurrying, she sat down just in time for Quigley to place a plate full of breakfast in front of her.

"Yum!" Violet exclaimed, and dug in.

About twenty minutes later, Violet left for work, giving Quigley a kiss goodbye. Well, it was more than one, more like three. Quigley was left feeling on top of the world.

In her haste, Violet realised on the way that she'd forgotten lunch, so she stopped at a shop to by some fresh croissants. On waiting in the queue, Violet was asked out by some random stranger.

She rejected him, wrinkling her nose and leaving the poor guy feeling sorry for himself. This often happened to Violet, but today she didn't have the patience to brush him off like other days she would.

Flipping open her phone, she called the doctor and managed to get an appointment that afternoon after work. She couldn't believe her luck, and was feeling better already.

The guy that usually busked her work's street corner was there now, playing a sweet melody on his guitar. She smiled, despite feeling so downcast, as the music stirred something from within.

Flicking a coin in the guitar case, Violet got to her work, only awaiting the doctor's appointment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I'll put a spell on you,_

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you._

_And when I wake you,_

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realize that you love me._

Usually, Quigley and Violet both arrived home from work at the same time. But this particular day, Violet was about an hour late, and Quigley was getting worried as he finished cooking dinner. His fingered opened the small, velvet, blue jewelry box he had been holding to reveal a small, simple diamond engagement ring - and he sighed. He had been planning to propose for days now, and he had decided this day to be it. Though where Violet was, Quigley just didn't know.

A few minutes later, with these thoughts still gnawing at his brain, a key turned in the lock and Violet stepped in wearily, emotionless.

Quigley jumped up to meet her, but she walked past him blankly and sat down at the table.

Violet was in shock.

Quigley sat next to her and grasped her hand worriedly. Obviously, no matter how ready he was now, she was nowhere near. Besides, something had just happened that might explain her being late.

Her face crumpled, and he held her to him as she shook.

"I went to the doctor," Violet gulped, "And I've been diagnosed with acute insomnia."

Quigley's heart just fell to his knees.

"But you were just asleep this morning!"

"No." Violet's eyes were brimming with tears, and she bit her lip. "That was an act for your benefit. I haven't slept in _weeks_."

"But why couldn't you tell me?"

"_I don't know._ But I feel . . . like. . . I can't hold on much longer."

"And after everything we've been through? What's triggered it?" Quigley asked, his panic rising. "The events of ten, nine years ago?"

The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. It _had_ caught up with her, just when she thought she'd beaten it and moved on.

Violet put her head between her knees, and Quigley pushed his chair aside and fell by her feet, tears in his own eyes.

Violet wailed. "I'm so _scared_. It's just so _hard_ to hold on to life. . ."

"_Try_, Violet, please try." he begged, and he grasped her hands. "Klaus and Sunny, murdered by Olaf right in front of you. . . but you survived for a reason, and you deserve the right to stick around to find out why. We both do."

They were both crying now, their faces wet.

"I just didn't want to worry you," she sobbed, and Quigley hugged her as they cried together, the lamp chops and veggies Quigley had prepared laying forgotten.

A couple of hours later, Violet - still in her work clothes - was stitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn and a ginormous teddy bear Quigley had once won at a fair for her for company, and some movies she'd selected spread out on the coffee table as she started watching one.

Quigley was tidying up for bed, doing the dishes and collecting the washing and such.

"Are you sure that you don't want me with you?" he asked worriedly, balancing the laundry basket.

"Nah. Don't _worry_, dear." she replied, lifting herself from the couch and kissing his nose. "Who knows, I might actually drift off. Just get some sleep, Quigs. Just because _I_ can't, doesn't mean _you_ shouldn't."

Violet plopped herself back on the couch, bathed in the glow of their widescreen as he tottered off to their bedroom.

Quigley found the bed a mess from last night, and shook his head. Just one day ago, he and Violet had cuddled right here, in this bed.

And it had all changed, in just a heartbeat.

He sighed, and spotted among the sheets Violet's nightgown. He picked it up, and it slid in his fingers as he touched the straps, and followed a side seam to the hem of the dress.

Quigley then held it to his cheek, remembering a different night from last night, and closed his eyes among the silk, smiling.

It smelled like Violet. He couldn't describe the scent or fix it to a certain flower, but it was her. It reminded him of roses, but it was not quite.

He flopped onto the bed, exhausted but not yet sleepy, the gown in his arms as he remembered the previous night, and he realised that nothing would ever be quite the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,_

Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,

_And I know, the waiting is all you can do, sometimes. . ._

_One month later . . ._

Violet would nod off, but occasionally, and only for a couple of minutes. She'd then snap awake, a splitting headache pounding in her head.

Quigley would sometimes stay up with Violet, but mostly she blackmailed him to go to bed. He would feel the velvet jewellry box, which he'd hidden under Violet's pillow.

You could say that Violet's insomnia put a wedge between them. Quigley was left with a longing, a desire to be with Violet. It felt like they were continents apart, when the reality was, in fact, that they lived together, even rooms apart from each other.

On one particular, important day, Quigley had the day off. He was tidying up after Violet's mess from the night before: popcorn, chips, blankets, teddies and DVDs galore.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang.

He took his time getting it, slouching, his fingers numb. When he finally opened it and saw his visitor, he made to slam the door.

But the visitor stuck out his foot, and forced his way in.

"You know I'm stronger than you." Duncan grinned, though it was more of a sneer.

"GET OUT!" Quigley roared, and tried to shove Duncan out, but Duncan twisted out of Quigley's grip and shoved him to the floor, planting his foot on Quigley's chest.

"Finally, you're under me, where you belong." Duncan snarled. "Where's Vi Vi?"

Quigley growled, and Duncan's left foot stepped on Quigley's left hand.

"What do you want?" Quigley asked, his breathing returning to normal.

"Violet, of course." Duncan raised his eyebrow cockily and leaned closer to Quigley's face, almost fascinated. "I see time has treated you well. . . or not. What about her?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Has she still got her beauty?"

Quigley's right hand sprang over Duncan's foot, and Duncan suddenly found himself on the floor.

"What are you planning?" Quigley demanded. "What are you going to do?"

Duncan's hands caught Quigley's foot, and Quigley toppled to the floor. Duncan stepped over him and grabbed a photo of Violet on the nearby coffee table.

"You'll see." he whispered softly, almost as if he was talking to Violet, and set the photo back onto the table.

He made to walk out, but paused, saying one final sentence before leaving the house. It sent a chill down Quigley's spine.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked her to marry you yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I'll put a spell on you._

_You'll fall asleep 'cos I put a spell on you._

_And when I wake you_

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realize that you love me, yeah . . ._

Quigley was preparing for Violet's arrival, setting up their grilled chicken with lemongrass on plates. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Quigley was puzzled. They weren't expecting anyone, and Violet had her keys.

He opened the door, and Fiona stood there, her dress in tatters.

Quigley was unsure of what to do, so he invited her in. She sunk on the couch, bawling her eyes out.

"I was on a date, and he. . .he. . ."

He went to pat her shoulder awkwardly, and she stood up, sinking into his arms. The next thing Quigley knew, she was kissing him.

Violet had not shown him that much affection for a while, and for a second, he did not think, but felt. He then sunk into the kiss, not hearing the door open until it was too late.

Violet had undone her hair and had begun to ruffle it happily, but froze at the sight of the two figures in the lounge. Quigley had shoved Fiona away, but it was too late.

Violet's face suddenly slid into one of horror, and she just fell apart. She groped for the door knob behind her and threw herself out.

Quigley saw Fiona's truimphant, malicious smile as she lay on the floor, the result of Quigley's shove.

"You _magoo_," he hissed at her before running away, after Violet.

Violet just could believe it. How _could_ he? After everything they have been through?

She was sobbing, running across the street, not watching the road before it was too late.

There was a car in front of her now. In the last second, Violet's expression mirrored the driver's - pure shock. Her calves were hit by the bumper, which sent her flying, hands splayed, into the windscreen. Violet's head came in contact with the car's windshield, shattering it, before rolling off the car's hood onto the road; glittering shards of glass flying everywhere.

The driver braked. His shock faded away, replaced by a sly grin. This was not to plan; not at all. This was _**much**_ better.

Duncan opened his door and got out, slamming the door and almost wincing at the blood. A roar from the house made him whip his head around.

Quigley had witnessed the whole thing.

"You _BASTARD_!"

Duncan hurried away on foot. Quigley, glaring after him, ran to Violet's side.

Violet screamed, not only from the physical pain, but from the pain of a lack of sleep for a whole month. She'd been weak, but had scraped it together and gotten enough energy, but this was too much.

Her legs were just indescribleable, agonising pain. She tried to move them, but they were numb. Violet felt the blood trickling down her face and neck, from where she'd hit the windshield.

"VI!" Quigley yelled.

He raced to get help, but Violet screeched. "No!"

He raced back to her, and she whispered,"Stay with me, stay with me. . ."

He grasped her hand, and wiped the blood from her lips, kissing them. "I love you," Violet said jerkily, her breath becoming shallow, her tears mixing with the blood.

"Oh, gawd." Quigley whimpered, his hands on her cheekbones. "Please not now, not now, I'll do anything, just hold on Vi, please hold on. . .I love you Vi. . .I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to kiss her. . ."

Violet eyes closed, and opened slightly. "I understand."

Her fingers twitched, and her head sunk into the asphalt, eyes closed. One final breath, and then she was still.

Quigley's tears was numerous, and he gritted his teeth in agony. He looked up at the sky above, and could see the sun setting, casting an orange glow in the distance.

"Now you can sleep forever." he whispered, wiping his face with his sleeve.

The End. . .


End file.
